With You
by sauraazu
Summary: Rikako menangis, Suwawa tersenyum—ia bersyukur Suwawa yang menemukannya ketika batin pecah berkeping. [Project Collaboration]


**Love Live! Sunshine! fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Genre : Friendship. Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer :** **LLSS! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab**

 **Cover : Aihara**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, alur tidak jelas, kepanjangan, dan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun.**

 _Poject Collaboration_

* * *

 _Biarkanlah perasaan kita menjadi satu._

 _._ ||.

 _Aku akhirnya menyadari, aku tidak sendirian!.  
_

* * *

—

Secara kasat mata, di awal mula penampilan tampak baik-baik saja. Semua sudah siap pada posisi masing-masing; termasuk dirinya di stage paling atas, sudah duduk dengan posisi senyaman mungkin dan bersiap menampilkan aksinya bersama dengan beberapa kawannya yang sudah dalam formasi.

Sang leader membuka suara bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menekan tuts-tuts itu, mengiringi penampilan mereka—

"Omoi yo hitotsu ni nare—"

 _ ***[** A G# F# E **]**_

Ia menekan chords pada tuts tersebut sembari memainkan jemarinya dan terkadang menginjak pedalnya untuk menyesuakan nada yang keluar.

"...Kono toki o matteita—"

 *** _[_** _D C# B E_ ** _]_**

—Ah! Ia mulai gugup. Tidak. Sejak awal memang sudah gugup. Tangannya gemetar. Keseimbangan jemarinya mulai goyah. Tapi ia harus fokus. Tuts ini sudah cukup berat baginya yang notabene seorang pemula, jangan sampai ketidakfokusan-nya semakin merusak kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Tapi—

 _ ****[** mi fi sel la si mi **]**_ —

Tepat saat nada itu menunjukkan nada kunci B/A yang seharusnya ia tekan. Ia berhenti. Nampaknya ia salah menekan tuts. Jantungnya tak karuan. Bagaimana ini? Permainan pianonya berhenti dan hening sesaat selama lima detik. Tapi teman-temannya masih fokus menari meski mereka menyadari hal itu.

Ia ingin menangis—

Kemudian musik kembali berjalan. Mengeluarkan nada intro saat alunan gitar listrik itu bersuara dan disusul suara instrumen lainnya. Ia kembali menekan tuts pada pianonya.

Ribuan penonton pun bersorak menampilkan terangnya warna-warni light sick yang mereka pegang.

Kegugupan semakin membuyarkan konsentrasi yang sudah susah payah ia bangun. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi, makin besar tekanan yang dirasakan saat di atas panggung; bagaimana ia harus memenuhi ekpetasi banyak orang termasuk dirinya sendiri. Ditambah getaran yang merembet di tiap sendi tangan dan jemarinya, semakin dirasa tak kuat untuk menekan tuts piano yang berat itu.

Itu adalah Grand Piano, bagaimana besarnya suara yang dihasilkan tapi juga harus dengan tekanan yang kuat agar suara itu dapat keluar dengan nyaring.

Tangannya sangat gemetar. Dirinya kacau.

Hanya lima detik nada intro berlangsung, dirinya kembali berhenti. Disaat ia seharusnya menekan sekali lagi yaitu kunci C pada bass dan empat tut secara cepat, ia menghentikan permainannya—

"Hiks..." Dirinya terisak.

Semua berhenti.

Delapan member di bawah menoleh, memandangnya. Beberapa saling pandang dan semua bertanya-tanya _Ada apa?._

Para penonton juga tak kalah heboh dan bingungnya.

Akhirnya ia menangis.

Aida Rikako. Saat ini berperan sebagai sang pianis, ikut mengiringi kedelapan temannya yang harusnya menari di bawah sana, tapi harus terhenti karena dirinya.

Rikyako, panggilan akrabnya, memandang sejenak seorang Inami Anju, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus bagaimana, sebab pikirannya tengah kacau dan ia bingung.

Lalu ia memandang sekeliling, bagaimana ini? Ia mengecewakan para penonton.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Anchan langsung berlari menaiki tangga; menghampiri Rikyako dan menghambur pelukan saat teman satu timnya itu berdiri. Mendekap erat Rikyako dan tersenyum padanya,

Tangisnya langsung pecah.

"Gomen! Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" Rikyako menangis lepas di pelukan Anchan.

Tidak tinggal diam melihat temannya bersedih, Suwawa dan Ainya ikut naik ke atas dan memeluknya; mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Gomen ne—" ucapnya lagi dengan isakan.

"Doijoubu!"

Ketiganya mengerumuni Rikyako, menatap lembut dirinya dengan senyuman, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan ia tidak perlu panik lagi, karena ada teman-temannya disini yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Daijoubu! Zettai Daijoubu!"

Masih terisak, Rikyako pun dituntun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Napasnya mulai sesak, Anchan menyingkir, pergi mengambil sebotol air mineral dan handuk untuk Rikyako. Selagi Anchan berlalu, Ainya kembali memeluk Rikyako yang masih sesak, berusaha menenangkan.

Bersamaan dengan itu Suwawa menunjukan perhatiannya, dengan mengelus lembut pundak dan lengan Rikyako. Ia tersenyum memandang Rikyako, mengeskpresikan bahwa semua memang tidak apa-apa dan ia tidak usah takut lagi.

Karena di sini ada teman-temannya, para fans—

—dan juga dirinya yang tidak akan meninggalkan Rikyako dalam keadaan apapun.

* * *

][

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, suasana di dalam mess itu mulai hening. Lampu satu persatu padam, hanya tinggal lampu dapur dan teras depan juga halaman belakang yang lampunya masih menyala. Suasana begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara hewan-hewan malam yang tengah beraktivitas bersama dengan hembusan angin malam yang bertebaran.

Dirinya diam terbaring di atas kasur bertingkat dua; seorang diri. Posisinya lurus dengan tangan terlipat di atas perut. Matanya melek, menatapi langit-langit flapon bercat putih dengan sedikit motif garis. Kemudian ia membuang pandangan ke sekitar; semua terlihat gelap. Sedikit saja bentuk objek di sekitar situ yang mampu ia lihat.

Lalu ia mengerjap, menghela napas dan menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Mencoba untuk tidur.

Gelisah. Mencoba berulang kali mengganti posisi tidurnya, mencari kenyamanan; tengkurap, menyamping, terlentang; tetap saja ia terus terjaga. Padahal ia lelah sekali, dan seharusnya rasa lelah itu dapat mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi, tapi kenapa justru tak bisa. Kedua temannya yang tidur di bawah sudah terlelap.

"Aggghhh!" Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan menggeram kesal.

Ia harus melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi tak bisa, siapapun tak kan mampu melupakan kejadian semacam itu secepat mungkin.

Merasa kesal, dirinya bangkit. Mungkin sedikit udara segar bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang masih kacau. Perlahan ia turun dari kasurnya; menuruni tangga. Bisa dia lihat gadis empat tahun di bawahnya itu telah tertidur dengan nyaman di kasurnya. Orang pertama yang memeluknya ketika ia kacau di atas panggung.

"Terima kasih, Anchan" ucapnya pelan.

Lalu pandangannya berganti ke lantai bawah. Memandang seorang penari berbakat yang paling muda diantara mereka semua. Tertidur lelap di atas futon. Harusnya malam ini giliran dirinya yang tidur di lantai beralaskan futon, tapi gadis termuda ini berbaik hati mengizinkan kasur paling atas itu diisi olehnya.

"Terima kasih juga, Shuuka. Maaf membuatmu tidur di lantai"

Berdiri di dekat pintu, memandangi kedua temannya dengan perasaan bersyukur tapi juga sedih.

"...otsukare, minna"

Ingin menangis rasanya ia melihat Anchan dan Shuuka. Mengingat betapa semua bekerja keras dan ia harus merusaknya. Ia berpikir kalau memang ini salahnya.

Maaf. Hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Tak tahan semakin ingin menangis. Ia buru-buru keluar kamar dengan perlahan.

Ruangan tengah menyala. Siapa yang masih bangun jam segini? Pikirnya. Ah biarlah. Ia melangkah melewati dua pintu kamar di sebelahnya. Terlihat sedikit cahaya keluar dari kamar tengah.

Rupanya salah seorang penyuara anggota kelas tiga masih bagun.

Kembali ia melangkah. Berjalan menyusuri koridor, lalu dapur dan sampailah ia di halaman belakang. Berdiri di ambang pintu, bersandar di sana sambil mengusap kedua lengannya karena hawa dingin. Ia lupa membawa jaket, apalagi ia hanya memakai kaos tipis lengan pendek dan celana lepis tiga perempat.

Kemudian ia keluar, duduk di kursi kayu panjang. Akhirnya ia bisa melepaskannya sekarang. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Hiks!" Menangis. Air matanya mengalir perlahan.

Menangis cukup lama di sana. Kemudian—

"Rikyako?" Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh lengannya.

Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya lalu menoleh "Ah? Suwawa?"

"Kau... menangis?" Suwawa ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak.. aku—"

 _Eh?_

Gadis bernama lengkap Suwa Nanaka itu langsung menarik Rikyako ke dalam pelukannya. Badan Rikyako dingin. Sudah sangat lama kah member tertua ini berada di luar? Pikir Suwawa, lengannya,tubuhnya dingin sekali.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan kejadian itu kan? Aku tidak bisa dibohongi, Rikyako"

Rikyako diam saja. Diam, namun air matanya mengalir membasahi pundak Suwawa.

Suwawa melepas pelukannya, kemudian membuka jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Rikyako.

"Diam saja. Aku tahu kau sudah lama di luar sini. Jangan banyak protes, pakai saja" tahu pasti Rikyako akan menolak, Suwawa dengan cepat berujar, tak memberi kesempatan gadis tertua di hadapannya ini untuk membuka suara.

"...aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin dan sakit. Lihat tubuhmu itu, terlihat kurus."

Rikyako sedikit tertawa mendengar ejekan Suwawa. Melihat itu pun, Suwaw merasa lega, setidaknya orang di hadapannya ini bisa kembali ceria meski sedikit.

Ia mengusap sisa air mata di wajah Rikyako. Terasa mulus, sembari ia memandang wajah Rikyako yang matanya sangat sembab.

"Aku tahu kau menahan tangismu sejak acara live selesai kan?" goda Suwawa.

"...yaaahhh, Omohitsu memang bukan lagu yang mudah untuk di mainkan, aku paham bahwa 'benda itu' memang tidak ringan untuk disentuh di awal. Apalagi mensinkronkan kedua tangan saat memaninkan kunci yang berbeda itu cukup sulit" ucapnya berpendapat.

Suwawa bersandar pada kursi seraya pandangannya lurus menatap ke depan. Ia sangat memaklumi kejadian itu, bahkan jika boleh jujur, ia sendiri kesulitan memainkannya meski dirinya bukanlah seorang pemula lagi. Dirinya sangat kagum melihat bagaimana berjuangnya Rikyako untuk mempelajari instrument tersebut.

"...aku tahu kau pasti kesulitan. Membaca not balok itu tidak gampang" ia sedikit tertawa.

Rikyako kemudian tertawa "Kau ini cenayang ya? Dari tadi mengatakan 'aku tahu' "

Seketika Suwawa berbalik menatap Rikyako—

"Memang aku tahu. Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu"

Rikyako terdiam. Ia langsung merasakan kehangatan mana kala tangan Suwawa mengerat di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah, Nona manis. Ayo kita berangkat"

Rikyako terkejut saat melihat Suwawa yang sudah dalam posisi berjongkok membelakanginya. Memberikan aba-aba untuk memeluk pundaknya.

"Mau ngapain?" Keningnya mengerut.

"Menggendongmu lah"

"Kau bercanda?" Rikyako tertawa lagi sambil memukul pelan pundak Suwawa.

"Hei. Aku serius. Ayo naik. Kita akan jalan-jalan malam ini"

"Aku berat loh"

"Jangan remehkan aku ya, Aida-sama. Begini-begini aku pernah menggendong Ainya, loh"

"Haha, serius? Tapi baiklah" Rikyako pun menurut, walau ia ragu sebenarnya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Ia naik, merangkul leher Suwawa.

Dan benar. Suwawa mampu menggendongnya. Rikyako tak menyangka.

Sudah di posisi, Suwawa menopang Rikyako yang tubuhnya memang terasa ringan. Orang dalam gendongannya ini memang kurusan. Apa tekanan itu begitu besar dirasakannya sampai berat badannya turun seperti ini. Pikirnya.

Lalu Suwawa membawanya keluar lewat halaman belakang dan tembus ke halaman depan. Berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Rikyako.

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Di sepanjang jalan Rikyako bertanya kenapa Suwawa harus repot-repot menggendongnya, padahal mereka sama-sama capek habis konser panjang. Tapi Suwawa hanya menjawab—

"Emm apa ya? Karena aku ingin? Aku juga tidak tahu sih. Hanya rasanya ingin menggendongmu saja"

Sebenarnya Suwawa ingin menghibur Rikyako. Ia sangat tidak sanggup melihat orang yang disayanginya terus bersedih. Itu perlahan menyayat perasaannya. Tapi Suwawa tidak mungkin terang-terangan mengatakan itu. Soal jaket, Suwawa sangat tidak masalah, lagipula ia juga sedang pakai baju lengan panjang dan celana training.

"Baiklah...baiklah terseramu saja. Dasar keras kepala"

Beberapa detik hening. Saling diam satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Rikyako bersuara—

"...maaf mengecewakan kalian semua. Aku merusak semuanya. Maaf. Maafkan aku" kembali Rikyako menyesali perbuatannya. Menangis lagi. Membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Suwawa..

Lagi-lagi hangatnya air mata Rikyako membasahi dan Suwawa hanya memaklumi. Sepanjang perjalanan entah kemana, Rikyako terisak dalam jejang leher Suwawa. Terkadang Suwawa memberinya kata-kata penenang, melantunkan lagu Aqours begitu lembut, sisanya diisi hening. Jujur saja walau berbalut pakaian serba panjang, Suwawa kedinginan tadi. Pasalnya ia memberikan jaket untuk Rikyako, persetanlah. Ada hangat menjalar ketika ia menyentuh Rikyako, mengantarnya untuk segera menggelayuti pundak selagi kedua tangan Suwawa menopang Rikako di belakang. Gadis yang lebih muda itu memilih tersenyum diam, senang rasanya bisa berguna untuk Rikako barang sekali ini.

"Kita sampai,"

Rikako mendongak, matanya berkaca menangkap ratusan cahaya yang berbeda. Ia terkesima, padahal itu hanya pemandangan kota Yokohama. Tapi—

"Bagus 'kan?"

Rikyako tanpa sadar mengangguk, Suwawa tersenyum lagi. Ia meminta izin Rikyako menurunkannya, menyuruh untuk duduk di kursi semen tak jauh dari mereka. Di sini bukit, Rikyako tidak tahu ada bukit dekat mereka menginap. Bagaimana Suwawa tahu? Aneh.

"Suwawa, kau tahu ada bukit di sini? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Suwawa yang masih berdiri melipat tangan menjawab, "Buat apa bilang? Perlu?"

Baiklah, Rikyako benar geram, "Awas kau ya,"

Suwawa tertawa, "Memangnya Rikyako mau berbuat apa? Menendangku dari bukit ini? Tidak akan kuat."

Mereka kini duduk bersebelahan, tak jauh. Bahkan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, membagi kehangatan tanpa rencana. Rikyako tahu Suwawa bukan tipe orang yang humoris, membuat kesal orang iya kali. Tapi di sisi lain, sosok 'Kanan' ini ada pada dirinya. Beruntung Rikyako bertemu Suwawa malam ini.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini, Suwawa"

Suwawa hanya merespon dengan tersenyum, tapi tatapannya mengarah lurus ke depan memandangi terangnya cahaya mewarnai kota malam.

Beberapa saat keheningan mendominasi diantara keduanya. Masing-masing diam menikmati indahnya pemandangan di depan mata. Merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus menggerakan objek ringan di sekitarnya; menggesekan dedaunan juga ranting hingga menimbulkan suara kecil. Tak ketinggalan kicauan hewan malam yang melantun berselingi suara bisingnya kota.

Keterkejutan melanda saat Suwawa merasakan bahu kirinya sedikit berat. Sebuah kepala menempel di sana. Seseorang tengah bersandar di bahunya. Mencari kenyamanan juga kehangatan darinya.

Itu adalah Rikyako.

Suwawa dapat memghirup aroma wangi dari rambut Rikyako tatkala angin berhembus menghantam keduanya. Menggoyangkan helaian rambut Rikyako yang tergerai menerpa leher Suwawa. Itu cukup mengelitik—

"Omoi yo hitotsu ni nare. Kono toki o matteita" Rikyako kemudian bersuara. Melantunkan lagu Omohitsu —singkatnya—.

Merasa dipancing untuk bernyanyi Suwawa pun menyambung melantunkan bagian reff. Kemudian disusul Rikyako.

 _Nanika o tsukamu koto de_

 _Nanika o akiramenai_

 _Omoi yo hitotsu ni nare_

 _Doko ni itemo onaji ashita o shinjiteru._

 _Daijina yume ou toki_

 _Daijina hito ga wakaru_

 _Omoi wa hitotsu dayo to_

 _Chigau basho e mukau toshitemo shinjiteru._

Keduanya bernyanyi bersama melantunkan bagian reff di bait paling akhir lagu tersebut. Bernyanyi dengan lembut dan meresapi bagaimana lagu itu mengandung makna yang sangat dalam. Mengenang kembali bagaiaman perasaan mereka ketika membawakan lagu itu di atas panggung, sebelumnya.

Lalu—

 **"Kakegae no nai hibi o sugoshitetanda"**

 _(Aku berada di tengah hari yang tidak akan pernah bisa diganti.)_

 **"...imasara wakatta hitori janai"**

 _(Aku akhirnya menyadariaku tidak sendirian!)_

Suwawa kembali bersuara, melantunkan bagian lirik tersebut. Seakan ada yang ingin dirinya sampaikan. Kemudian Rikyako tercelik sesaat dan melanjutkan bagian keduanya dimana Suwawa menyambung dibagian sahutan—

 **"Kakegae no nai hibi o (koko de) tsumikasanete (hitotsu hitotsu)**

 _(Hari-hari yang tak tergantikan (di tempat ini) berlanjut (satu demi satu). )_

 **"...imasara wakatta hitori janai (issho dayo ne)"**

 _(Aku akhirnya menyadari aku tidak sendirian! (Kita selalu bersama)_

Tepat di lirik akhir keduanya saling pandang, bersamaan Rikyako merangkul lengan Suwawa, melekatkan tangannya di telapak tangan Suwawa; menggengam erat. Mereka melempar senyum kemudian tertawa singkat.

Rikyako berterimakasih sekali dan bersyukur pada Suwawa, ia diingatkan kembali bahwa memang dirinya tidak akan sendirian. Ada banyak orang di sekitar yang mendukungnya. Orangtua, sahabat, para fans dan member Aqous. Terlebih lagi—

Suwa Nanaka.

Sosok yang sudah berbaik hati mau menghiburnya sampai sejauh ini. Mengembalikan senyumnya yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat pudar.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[]

 _Kesalahan bukanlah kegagalan. Tapi bukti bahwa seseorang telah melakukan sesuatu._

— _Suwa Nanaka_ —

—

 _Semua hal tidak selalu berjalan lancar. Tapi pasti akan baik-baik saja._

— _Aida Rikako_ —

[]

.

.

.

* * *

 **(*)** Chords yang ditekan/dimainkan Rikyako di bagian bass (tangan kiri). Dengan nada dasar A.

 **(**)** Enam tuts yang ditekan sebelum permainannya sesaat berhenti.

* * *

 **Se~No~ asdfghjkll! Maafkan atas kelancangan ini /gak gitu xD wwww.**

 **(A/N ) I :** Makasih udah mau baca. Kalau berkenenan, mohon diberi saran dan kritik

 **(A/N) II :** Fanfict ini adalah hasil kolaborasi dengan **Kuma Tulen** salah satu penulis di fandom ini juga. Kebetulan kami sama-sama ngship Kanan x Riko. Memang sudah lama ada niatan buat bikin ff seiyuu-nya dan baru terwujudlah sekarang wkwkwk. Berkat indisiden itu, membuat kami terinspirasi.

Maaf, tidak bermaksud menyinggung atau apapun. Ini hanya untuk hiburan kok. Banyak suka-dukanya waktu kami nulis ini, sempat sedikit ada perdebatan soal siapa yg mau publish; berhubung dia mageran orangnya,ya saya mengalah saja wkwkwk. #kabur xD

Maafkan sebesar-besarnya kalau penjelasan tentang chords atau cara permainannya salah. Saya masih amatiran soal beginian. Cuma bermodalkan sedikit pengetahuan dan pengamatan kunci yang dimainkan Rikyako dalam lagu ini. (Ya walaupun ini gak penting juga sih wkwkwk).

Gomen.. banyak curhat wkwkwk. Cukup sekian dan Terima Kasih

* * *

 **PS :** special thanks to **Kuma Tulen :"))**


End file.
